Pteranodon
Episode 2.2 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 The New World The Sound of Thunder (Part 1)}} Pteranodon are flying pterosaurs that have a famous crest on their heads. History Episode 1.1 In Ben's room, a toy Pteranodon is hanging from the ceiling. Episode 1.3 As Nick exits the water and emerges onto the beach, some Pteranodons are flying over the water. You know they are Pteranodon, because if you look at the model closely, it is the same model used in the Pteranodon from 2 episodes later. Episode 1.5 A Pteranodon arrives out of an anomaly and flies over the team. As it looks for food, Connor is chasing Rex across the field, and the Pteranodon chases Connor, and tries to grab Rex, but misses. He then flies into the city and lands on a rooftop. As it flies, Stephen fires a tranq dart into it, making it twirl onto the rooftop, and then slapping Claudia unconscious with its wing. They bring it to the anomaly, and after it wakes up, it flies away from the anomaly, and using a red flag, Stephen coaxes it to go into the anomaly, just before it closes. Episode 2.2 Helen goes to a Pteranodon nest in the Cretaceous, in the desert grabbing an egg, and a Pteranodon protects the nest. It flies over Helen very closely and injures her, making her go away from the nest. Episode 3.10 When Helen creates an anomaly with her device, she happens to be next to a cluster of Pteranodon nests on the forest floor, with some flying over, and one flying very close to her and knocks her over, and makes her knock the device out of her hand, and she forgets it as the pterosaur could return, and she runs thru the anomaly. Episode 4.1 In the forest, some pterosaurs fly in the air are seen. If you look closely, you can see they are the same model as the pterosaurs in Episode 1.3, which are the same model as the Pteranodon, which means they are Pteranodon flying in small groups over the forest. Primeval: New World The New World A female Pteranodon comes thru an anomaly into Vancouver. It attacks and kills a basejumper. It brings some of his body brings it back to its nest. It later, abducts a boy, but Evan, Dylan, and Mac find it, and Dylan tranqs it, but before it goes to sleep, it nearly kills Mac, Trevor and Evan. Then, a Utahraptor comes in, and the Pteranodon wakes up, and attacks the Utahraptor, and the two fight, and kill each other. It is later brought to the Tank, and frozen. ''The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) A Pteranodon briefly appears in the background while Evan Cross and Dylan Weir are in the Cretaceous Forest Lake. Gallery Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.31 PM 1.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.34 PM 1.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.26.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.34.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.34.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.35.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.35.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.36.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.37.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.37.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.37.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.37.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.37.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.37.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 1.38.02 PM.png Screen shot 2013-02-13 at 10.52.53 PM.png|Pteranodon in the distance in ''The Sound of Thunder (Part 1). Category:New World Cratures Category:New World Creatures Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World Biology Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures